


the dragon, the lion and the cat

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, Birthday cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, IT'S DAICHI'S BIRTHDAY, M/M, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy birthday daichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dragon, the lion and the cat

**Author's Note:**

> this contains underage drinking please be aware!! not explicit but still.

“IT’S DAICHI’S BIRTHDAY!” Asahi calls at 2 am on December 30th, or more technically, December 31, and screams into Suga’s ear.

“It is also 2 in the morning.” Suga replies in an icy calm tone. Usually this works on Asahi, but today his fear of Daichi is apparently more than his fear of Suga.

It’s too early for this. His eyes aren’t even open. He has a special ringtone for Asahi, one that plays too loud and too fast in order to make sure he answers no matter what.

He owes Asahi that much, at the very least.

“It’s Daichi’s birthday!” Asahi repeats, quieter but also in a more panicked tone. Absentmindedly, Suga thinks that if Asahi were an animal, he’d be a golden retriever: big and strong and scary looking but also fluffy and loyal and just a _little_ bit over active.

“I know.” Suga says soothingly. “You reminded me at the beginning of the week. You ordered a cake and you invited everyone to Tanaka’s place for a party.” He remembers the relief- and worry- that came when Asahi declared his intentions of organizing the whole party.

He might be a little too proud of his boyfriend- the type of proud that leans into creepy-soccer-mom area.

“Yeah, but,” Asahi sighs. “What if he doesn’t like it?” he asks in a small plaintive voice. This is the root of the problem, and every single time Asahi says _anything_ in that tone it makes Suga want to go around and punch whoever and whatever made him feel that way- and Suga’s not a very violent person. He leaves that to his other boyfriend.

“Asahi,” he says in his super strict voice, the one he usually reserves for when Hinata or Yamaguchi feel really bad about themselves. “Daichi already knows what’s going on, and he looks so giddy-excited most doctors would be worried that he has a concussion. He’s gonna love this, and he’s gonna love the fact that you planned all of this for him.”

“You really think so?” Asahi sounds like a little kid- excited and nervous and happy and giddy all at once, and Suga couldn’t possibly be more in love.

“Yeah,” he replies. They share a soft moment, before he yells, “NOW GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP YOU ASSHOLE BOYFRIEND!”

“Language!” his dad calls threateningly from his parents’ bedroom, but he’s probably sleep-talking. It wouldn’t be the first time. The first time it happened, Suga nearly wet his pants.

“Thank you.” Asahi says; his voice soft now but no longer small. Something tense unravels in Suga’s chest. He hates it when Asahi’s voice goes small. “Good night Koushi.” Aaand there he is again- the Azumane Asahi he knows and loves!

“Stop calling me that.” Suga grumbles, but he’s smiling. “Good _morning_ Asahi.” he corrects and then hangs up.

 

They finally make it to the Tanaka residence, leading an amused Daichi. Suga is having a very hard time not kissing Daichi senseless, but he figures it would probably be wiser to wait until later.

“HAPPY NE- _BIRTHDAY_!” Tanaka bellows as he opens the door. It takes three seconds and whiff of Tanaka’s breath before Suga realizes he is absolutely smashed. He tries not to sigh.

It’s a birthday party after all, not to mention it’s also New Year’s Eve. Add that to the fact that the only person not in school in the house is infamous for her high alcohol tolerance, the only surprise is that Tanaka isn’t retching in a trashcan somewhere.

“Thanks,” Daichi smiles at Tanaka. When he steps inside, he finds the whole team- plus the few additions of Michimiya and the assorted middle school crew- cheering his arrival loudly. And drunkenly.

“I’m not fucking dealing with that.” Daichi says, as a fight- or make-out session, they tend to look very similar- breaks out between Kageyama and Tsukishima. Hinata is watching, eyes and mouth wide, while Yamaguchi and Yachi both cover their faces. It would be cute, if Kageyama and Tsukishima weren’t so gross.

“Not it.” Suga and Asahi declare at the same time. Instead of doing the responsible thing, they both grab on of Daichi’s arms each and lead him away from the party, into a separate bedroom. Suga figures it’s a guest room, but only because it is much too clean to be either of the Tanaka’s.

“Is this birthday sex?” Daichi asks jokingly. Asahi splutters, looking simultaneously flustered and worried. “I’m just kidding.” Daichi quickly reassures him, and Suga resists the urge to throttle both of them.

“This’s birthday cuddling.” he says instead. He lies down and then pulls his two idiotic boyfriends on top of him.

“Are we going to sleep through New Year’s Eve?” Daichi grumbles, even as he gets comfortable.

“You’re welcome to leave.” Asahi gestures at the door.

“Punk.” Daichi mutters fondly, and ruffles his hair like he’s a little kid as a way to restore balance in the universe.

“Hush.” Suga orders. He pulls Asahi close to him and Daichi’s arms tighten around his waist.

“If it’s _my_ birthday, why are you in the middle?” Daichi asks Suga’s neck.

“Because,” He cuts himself off with a yawn, and then giggles sleepily when Daichi yawns, long and loud like a lion. “You keep complaining about knees in your spleen.” Daichi huffs a laugh, although he sounds unwilling about it.

Asahi’s breath comes out across Suga’s chest in slow steady puffs, and Suga can feel himself start to mimic their rhythm. Maybe Asahi should be a dragon instead: Big and scary, but also alone and scared. That fits better. With Daichi as a lion, all that’s left is himself. Maybe he should be something small to balance it out- like a cat! These thoughts slowly trail onwards, like smoke from a dying fire, until his body is heavy and he’s almost asleep.

He’s just drifting off when Daichi speaks again, “I love you two.” he says softly, and he sounds a lot like he just realized it. Suga tries not to snort, because that would be rude, and it’s Daichi’s birthday.

“Love you too, ya big mooch.” Asahi mumbles. He’s always more honest when he’s half-asleep.

“Happy birthday, dumb-butt,” Suga adds, as an afterthought.

**Author's Note:**

> late as usual! that might be my new year's resolution: actually be on time for birthday fics. also, this took longer to upload than to actually write, and not coz my internet was slow. *sighs*
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr?](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
